custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jared
This is the 7th Season of the Jared & Friends TV Series Episodes # Back to School # Party Crashers # Jared's Dream - Jared is losing faith in himself and his family and friends, and he falls asleep and dreams that Wicked and Harley have taken over both of his special worlds and must overcome his greatest weaknesses: his fear of losing his friends and family and being alone and to regain his self-confidence by believing in himself to regain his powers, thanks to the reminder and the help of a couple familiar friends. ''' # Bryce + Chloe: A 13 Reasons Why Adventure - '''Motherboard rallies the Dream Team together to face a new threat: Bryce Walker and main squeeze Chloe Rice who wreaking major havoc around the high school undercover style. It turns out they have serious dark powers that causes others to be hypnotized and under their control by just using flattery against them. Jared must rely on a few unwilling but convenient allies to stop them. Through this, the lesson of false flattery, working with others, and staying true to yourself and doing the right thing is learned # Hoco Fashion Frenzy! - Jared's buddy Monique is a corner. She is taking part in the City Laurier College/University Homecoming Fashion Show held every year the end of September, and she wants to make something special. With the help of her friends and some imagination, she creates dazzling outfits with a dazzling new ingredient: magical make-believe diamond sequins, which catch the eye of an unfortunate soul # The Power of Imagination - Sometimes Jared's friends don't understand how important imagination is to him and can sometimes get annoyed by it, but Jared shows them it's not just for kids, and that even God himself has a great imagination, just by creating the big world around them and the people who live on it, and this episode proves it (once again). # The Tales of Buddy Boy and Angel - Sarah is down in the dumps, and Jared and the team go visit her to lift her spirits and share their favorite memories with her # Shadow Showdown!!! (Shadows of Truth 3) - The third installment of the Shadows of Truth arc involving Jared, Alycia, and Ian. Things take a turn for the worse when Alycia blocks Jared on social media and refuses to speak to him. This unhappy situation prompts Wicked's old shadows to exploit Jared's weaknesses and re-transforms him into Dark Jared. Only much more powerful. This causes the Posse to enter inside Jared's head to stop the spell from the inside, which ensues an epic showdown between StarSpark and Dark Jared, while Jared himself battles his weakness. ''' # Funk 'N' Glow Hoco: A Night with the Stars - '''It's that time of year again: the annual Homecoming dance in November and Jared is determined to make it the best one yet (as it's his last year in high school) with the help of his friends, old and new and they soon learn life is a party with a little imagination and with the power of friendship # Pixie Power - In this fantastic J&F remake of Bratz: Fashion Pixiez, Jared finds a strange butterfly-shaped locket-like charm on MC's backpack and has a vision of her and Flynn growing wings alongside a few other couples from school, such as Eric and Katie, Mitchell and Liv, etc. This prompts him and his friends of the Dream Team (with the help of a few special friends of Barney's) to bring to light a world beyond and invisible to their own. With the help of special glasses and a little imagination, they enter the whimsical world of pixies and unicorns, a world where gnomes and unicorns come alive with a little bit of a boost into the power of make believe, but it's in great danger by a great familiar threat: Lina, returning in the state of a ghost to take over the realms and our heroes learn the power of friendship and imagination with God's help is stronger than anything in the world! Will they thwart the evil pixie spectre's schemes or will the free world fall? Find out in the stellar two-part J&F winter special # A New Year's Eve to Remember - It's almost 2019, and things are underway for the celebrations but Jared begins to worry about what will happen in the new year. Barney and Natalia assure him things will get better and it'll be fine and give him a lesson and what to do if you feel like freaking out! #Shake, Rumble, and Robinson - Jared is in a personal jam! His best friend Sarah is swamped in life, having night shifts, juggling her social life and whatnot and he thinks she doesn't care about him anymore! That's when he soon learns a lesson in patience and understanding others, after he hears a story or two from Barney's old friend, Wanda the Explorer, Stella the Storyteller's niece from South America #Madison Madness - Jared likes a girl named Madison and he tries to get her to notice him, but things don't work, so he gets upset and gets too determined. He takes advantage of his imagination (especially his visions) to make Madison like him back, from transforming into a Turflytle-esque costume to singing and dancing in music video style. He resorts to using the love potion even after the incident two seasons ago. This ordeal reminds Jared you can't always force people to like you, true love is when they will like you for who you are #Family Matters - An episode focusing on the real world life of our favourite autistic adolescent and his relationship with his family: Mother Jackie, Father Noel, and little brother, Ethan. ' #Jared's Bad Day - '''Jared is having a rocky day, his best friends are busy and have no time to hang out, he has a lot of homework and chores, and this makes him very upset and stressed, which soon causes a Stress Spell (it's an imaginary so called 'hiccup' that people can get when they closely reach the boiling point of stress) which makes him temporarily lose his voice. ' #How to Have a SEMI Good Time! ("Madison Madness 2") - 'It's that time of year again, the school winter semi formal party and Jared and his team are ready to rock. However, Jared's feelings for Madison get in the way of things with Jared trying to talk to her but to no avail and this makes him upset. But count on Maddy Cabral "the Kool Kat", Barney "the Purple Pal", and Sarah "the Angel" to get Jared back to himself again, reminding him that having friends is a lot more fun and that he deserves much better than Madison any day and he has to make the most of what he already has, like the semi formal dance with his friends, as it will be his last school dance (before prom that is). In the end, Jared gets back into his groove, sharing the time he has with his buds, and even sharing a dance with MC, knowing that he is done with Madison after she dissed his pretend pals and rejected him multiple times. Goes to show that true friends really never go out of style, no matter what the time! ' # Home Videos/Specials for this season * Genie Magic - '''Simply a J&F reenactment of Bratz: Genie Magic. Jared and the team make a new friend at the KT Club: Jemma, a teenage girl who happens to have wish-granting powers, but is on the run from the evil hands of Kronon, Wicked's cousin and his companion, Keela * A Jared & Friends Halloween * A Night with the Stars * Pixie Power - In this fantastic J&F remake of Bratz: Fashion Pixiez, Jared finds a strange butterfly-shaped locket like charm on MC's backpack and has a vision of her and Flynn growing wings alongside Kyrsten and Trayvon. This prompts him and his friends of the Dream Team (with the help of two special friends of Barney's) to bring to light a world beyond and invisible to their own. With the help of special glasses and a little imagination, they enter the whimsical world of pixies and unicorns, a world where gnomes and unicorns come alive with a little bit of the power of make believe, but it's in great danger by a great familiar threat: Lina, returning in the state of a ghost to take over the realms and our heroes learn the power of friendship and imagination is stronger than anything in the world! Will they thwart the evil pixie spectre's schemes or will the free world fall? Find out in the stellar J&F winter special *Best Friends Forever - Join your favorite Dream Team buddies as they learn what it means to be a friend in 5 wonderiffic episodes full of friendship and fun! Come along for the ride with Jared, Sarah J, Barney, MC, and the rest of the gang as they learn about the true meaning of friendship through these excellent escapades! From using your imagination to staying true to yourself to finding a lost pirate treasure and learn lessons in friends from listening to your heart to the true meaning of trust to having faith, the Imagination Posse always puts their friends first! So hop on and come for the ride because with Jared and his friends, best friends truly are forever whether they're real or make-believe * Trivia * The premiere episode takes place a day after the Season 6 finale, therefore showcasing Jared and the new school year with the others *As well as some of the previous seasons, some episodes take on a mature tone or topic, depending on an episode's content, as it deems to be hard to discuss a topic in a simple manner sometimes (while yet still try its best to retaining the family-friendly fuzz of the show). As a result, some episodes and scenes are cut altogether most notably in the 4Kids airings, or some plot points are slightly altered here and there * Category:Jared & Friends